


What if - A Domhnall Gleeson One-Shot

by thewritergirl94



Category: Domhnall Gleeson - Fandom
Genre: Cheesy, Domhnall Gleeson - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, General Hux - Freeform, Romance, Star Wars force awakens, domhnall gleesin x you, domhnall gleeson x reader, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 01:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergirl94/pseuds/thewritergirl94
Summary: Domhnall is an awkward yet very talented actor, ready to take the big screen by storm with his role in 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens'. Devin is his childhood bestfriend who cannot seem to find their true calling. Will she keep her feelings for him a secret or would it be too late when she tells him?





	What if - A Domhnall Gleeson One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this tiny one-shot! I had this all written ready to be posted, but for some reason, only half of it got saved? So yeah, enjoy!

Devin's eyes widened when he told her the big news.

"You're joking!" she exclaimed, sitting up straight on her bed. He had just told her he got the part of General Hux in the latest _Star Wars_ movie. He had talked about the audition just days before, so it was certainly a surprise that he got the part in several days. Devin clutched the phone hard. She's so excited her hands had started sweating. "Wow, Don.. I-I'm so happy for you!"

"You're my first call." he replied, making her heart flutter. She has had a crush on him since you were teenagers. It started with an infatuation as a child, which developed into a crush, and Devin was a hundred and one percent certain it had now become love. The problem was: he never really showed any hints that he might return these feelings. Sure Domhnall was her date to many family weddings, but that was because she was single and didn't want to go alone. "So how was your job interview at the designer store?"

Devin sighed and slumped into the bed, looking out of her window. The weather in Dublin at the moment was as gloomy as her mood. "Fucking blew it. I cannot seem to just keep a damn job without being fired or forced to quit."

"Dev, Dev, Dev..." Domhnall sighed on the other end. She could sense his disappointment and sadness, which shattered her heart. "I'm really sorry about that." In an attempt to change the subject, he asked, "How's the weather in Dublin?"

"Usual... gloomy, grey, rainy..." She paused and bit her lower lip. "When will you be back?"

"I've another audition in London in a few days, so probably be there next week. Will you be home?" He wanted to know. "I think Mum might throw a celebratory party for me when I tell her. You know how she gets after each role."

Devin suppressed a smile. She could feel Domhnall blushing on the other end, which was her favourite thing that he did. His mother worshipped her husband and sons, and everytime one got a major role, the celebration turns into a party.

"I miss you." she blurted out. _Fuck me_ , she cursed mentally, shutting her eyes. _I hope he doesn't think it's weird._

After a long pause, he replied, "I miss you too, Dev." Hurriedly, he added, "I gotta go. Will call when I land."

"I lo--" The line went dead halfway through the sentence, and thank goodness for Devin. She didn't want to tell him over the phone. Should she tell him during the party? Would it distract him from celebrating his role? Or should she tell him afterwards? But the most important question of all, was would this confession ruin their _friendship_?

There was only one way to find out.

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

It was the day of the party Mrs Gleeson was throwing Domhnall for his latest role. She also combined it with her husband, Brendan, getting a role in a movie as well. Devin smiled when she told her. That woman had her whole family on a pedestal. She found it refreshing: her parents always commented on how much of a disappointment Devin in compared to her older sister Shannon, who had a successful career as a doctor in Limerick, along with a husband and two beautiful children. Devin was always an artist; she dabbled into acting at a young age with Domhnall, then developed a love for painting and wrote several critical pieces for the local paper. But she never found her true calling and just settled for one single career. She wanted to do it all. But the one thing she truly loved more than all the above, was designing and sewing her own clothes. Her gran had taught her everything before she passed away. At first, she didn't like it much and was rubbish, but after months of practise, she could make very beautiful dresses.

And yet, she could never find a job because her designs were too "bohemian" or too "out there". _Whatever that meant_ , she'd always think, rolling her eyes.

"What are you going to wear for the party, Devin?" her mother asked her as they had tea together. Devin shrugged in response, earning a glare from her mother as she sipped her tea. "You could have told me earlier. We could've gone shopping!"

"I was thinking of wearing that blue dress you like a lot, Ma. The one I designed last month with the white flowers all over it." She replied, grabbing a biscuit from the packet, dunking it into her tea and then popping it into her mouth. Her mother smiled and nodded.

"That dress is a great choice, honey." Pursing her lips, she then asked, "Are you finally going to tell that boy you like him then?"

Devin nearly choked on her biscuit, coughing until she almost turned fully red. "Wh-what?!"

"Honey, I wasn't born yesterday." Her mother chuckled. "I know we have had our fair share of differences, but if there's one thing we both agree on, it's what a lovely man Domhnall has turned out to be. And the way you support him for every UK premiere is a dead giveaway. So? Is it going to happen?"

"I-I'm.. I'm hoping so, Ma." She murmured in a small voice before finishing the rest of her tea. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? Going on a limb like this?"

"Devin..." Her mother took a deep breath and reached for her hand, squeezing it gently. "Life is all about taking risks. You can't just keep looking at him full of hope. If he didn't make his move now, it could be one of two things... One: he's shy. Or two..." She paused, taking the cups to the kitchen sink to wash them. Devin turned in her seat, frowning.

"Or two...?" She repeated, and then her face dropped. "He doesn't love me back."

"Let's not think about that now, dearie." Her mum swatted her hand as fi say 'no big deal'. "Could you help me with my hair and make-up?"

But Devin couldn't just 'not think about that'. She was so set on just telling him - as in she had the conversation repeated in her mind like a broken record - she didn't once think about her outcome. After both got ready, they waited for Devin's father to pick them up. Despite having divorced when Devin was just a teen, her parents kept a very good relationship. In fact, they had an even better relationship as they were rather than as a married couple.

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

The second they were done getting ready, Devin's father, Declan, knocked on their front door.

"My beautiful ladies." he gushed, kissing them both on the cheek as he helped them descend down the stairs to his car.

"My, Dec... You clean up well in that suit." Her mother commented as they drove off.

"Thank you, Fiona." he replied, with a grin. "You look absolutely stunning." Looking through the rearview window, he added, "You too, darling."

The drive to the Gleeson household became more and more anxious and nerve-wrecking the closer Devin knew they were of the house.

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

As usual, the party was held in their garden - which in Devin's standards, was the size of several football pitches next to each other. She could spot the tealights and hear the sound of music coming from a minute away. She gulped. She had to tell him tonight, otherwise it would be too late. When they arrived there, they were greeted by Devin's sister, Shannon, and her husband Liam. Devin's relationship with Liam was okay - standard for in-laws - but they weren't particularly close.

"Wowza, Dev!" Shannon exclaimed, smirking. "You look gorgeous!"

"Likewise, Shan." Devin winked at her sister.

"So..." Shannon walked next to her sister, linking arms. "Tonight's the night right? You're telling Domhnall you love him?"

Devin stopped walking and furrowed her brows. "How do you know that...?"

"First off, it's about damn time." she pointed out. "Second of all, Ma told me over the phone this afternoon while you were finishing the dress."

"Super." Devin groaned sarcastically. "Who else knows?"

"Now that you ask... all the Gleesons except _the_ Gleeson." Shannon replied, smiling mischievously. "Don't worry, they're all on board on the whole thing, and also think it's about damn time."

"What the fuck, Shannon?! You told them?!" _I can't fucking_ believe _Shannon right now._ she thought angrily as they continued walking. They were greeted by Mr and Mrs Gleeson.

"Devin, honey, your dress is absolutely gorgeous!" Mrs Gleeson gushed, and leaned in to whisper, "Domhnall is in the back. You know how he gets during parties."

She smiled weakly. "Yeah. I'll uh... go talk to him."

"Goodluck, love!" Mr Gleeson exclaimed, giving her two thumbs up.

Taking a deep breath, she could see him talking to a group of elderly women. Judging from his posture you could tell how uncomfortable he seemed. He was dressed smartly, but had hsi bright red Converse on. Devin chuckled, shaking her head. He looked so handsome dressed like that. When he looked up and noticed her, his face and eyes lit up. Quickly, he excused himself and rushed up to her, scooping her up in a hug. She inhaled his scent: apples and mint. She absolutely was in love with that combination on him.

"Well, well..." he commented, putting her on the ground to give her a twirl. Devin couldn't help but giggle. " You're a sight for sore eyes, Ms Devin."

"You don't look so bad yourself, Donnie." She replied, staring him from head to toe. "You seemed pretty uncomfortable out there."

"Ugh!" he groaned loudly, draping his arm around her neck as they walked to the other side of the garden... away from the party. "You've no idea. All they did was ask about Harrison Ford and Mark Hamill. They didn't even congratulate me on my role! Old fucking sods."

"Well... I care about your role, Don." Devin pointed out. "I always do."

"I know you do." He smiled softly as they reached the gazebo. "Let's sit here..."

They sat next to each other, looking ahead the the trees and the million stars above. The moon and stars were the only source of light in that area. "Domhnall... there's something I need to--"

"Before you do, Devin." He gulped and looked down at her. He looked rather worried about something. Devin really wanted to now. "I need to get some things off of my chest."

"O-of course." She looked back at him and smiled reassuringly. "You can tell me anything."

"I..." Sigh. "Remember when you dated Miles?"

Your head jerked back. Why was he asking about your first boyfriend from secondary school? Rolling her eyes, she replied, "Need you remind me about him? He was such a fucking tool."

"Why did you date him, Dev? He treated you like shite and yet you still... What if you... What if you dated somebody else? What if _I_ asked you out? What if I asked you out after you broke up with him?" Domhnall sighed with relief, slumping into his seat. Devin simply blinked _He... he wanted to ask me out?_ she thought happily, but she kept her face expressionless. "Devin, you're the most amazing, talented person I've ever met. And I just--"

"Domhnall... where is this all coming from?" Devin asked him. Then she realised: his parents must have told him. _Fuck._ "They... Your parents told you..." He nodded. "How did you feel about that?"

"Honestly? A mixture of... relief and anger." Her face dropped at the word 'anger', but his expression softened as he took her hand. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angrier at myself, more than anything. I could have asked you out a long time ago, you know? But with all the movies and the sketches..." He stopped talking, as if he was processing what he had just said. "Have you ever asked 'what if', Devin?"

Devin nodded in response. "Every single day, Domhnall."

"I decided to tell you everything today, right here, because my parents gave me an earful on my future and... I don't want my future with you as just best friends."

A small smile crept across her face. "I don't want that either, Don." After a short pause, she asked, "So where does this leave us?"

"If you let me kiss you, we could find out." He smirked and closed the space between them. The kiss started softly, with their hands on each other's cheeks. As their bodies moved closer to each other, it progressed more passionately, with their tongues lazily licking against each other. At one point, domhnall let out an airy laugh halfway through the kiss, making Devin laugh as well. "I feel like a thirteen-year old kissing his crush."

"You can only _dream_ of thirteen-year old you kissing that good." she joked, winking cheesily.

"Fuck you, Devin!" he laughed hysterically, bumping his forehead against hers gently, the tips of their noses brushing against one another. "You wish you kissed me when we were thirteen."

"I hate it when you're right." Devin murmured, kissing him again. "So now can you tell me where does this leave us?"

Domhnall pretended to think for a second. "Maybe after a few more kisses..."

¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤ ¤¤¤¤

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...? Your comments will help determine that!


End file.
